Melody/Quotes and Lines
These are quotes and lines said by Ariel's daughter Melody from Disney's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. Films ''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *"Hey, Scuttle! Hey, Sebastian! What's kickin'?" *"It is expressly forbidden for you to be swimming beyond the safety of the sea wall. to imitate him Any such swimmin' is a reckless disregard of da rules. Don't ya know?" *"Oh, Sebastian, I can't help it. I just love the sea!" *"I know, I know. She'd flip." *"Hey, Sebastian... what's my mom got against the ocean anyway? I mean, how could there be anything wrong with something so... wonderful?" *"You know what? Sometimes I pretend... I have fins!" *"I wish I could tell my mom how I feel. But she'd never understand. I can talk to crabs, but not to her." *"The party!" *"Sorry. My fault. I gotta go. Can't go to the party without shoes." *"Mother? What are you doing?" *"I'm ready." *"Mom, put down the brush. It's hopeless." *"Do I have to do this? Everybody thinks I'm weird." *'You? No way. I'm just so afraid I'm gonna make a total fool of myself." *"Well, okay. I mean, it's kind of crazy and sort of impossible. Now, don't freak, but what I dream about... more than anything in the whole world..." *crying "What's wrong with me?" *"Mom, I'm the princess of disaster!" *at her locket ""Melody?" What is this? My name's on here. opens the locket and a lullaby plays That song. Where have I heard it? It's Atlantica, with merpeople and everything. Mother, you always said it was just an old fish tale." *"I-- I found it." *"Actually, I went under it. I HATE that stupid wall." *"But why? And why does that necklace have my name on it?" *"You're hiding something from me." *"How would you know? You've never even been in it!" *"I've gotta figure this out. This necklace means something... and if no one's gonna tell me... I'm gonna find out myself." *"And she can tell me what this locket means, why it has my name on it?" *"Okay. Then let's go." *"Uh, no, thank you. I was hoping you could tell me about this pendant... why it has my name on it. My mother wouldn't tell me. She just doesn't understand." *"A mermaid? But it's not possible." *"You can turn me into a mermaid?" *"Really?" *"I don't believe it! I'm a mermaid." *"I'm a mermaid!" *"What a totally cool feeling!" *"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry, ma'am." *(Singing): "For a moment, all of me, is alive and at home in the sea." *(Singing) "If all of my curls are curled out of my hair." *"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" *"What's the matter?" *"Please. L-I don't want to go back to being an ordinary girl. Isn't there some way I can stay a mermaid?" *"What? Wh... What's too dangerous?" *"Maybe I could get it back for you." *"If I did, would you make me a mermaid forever?" *"Atlantica? You mean it's not just an old fish tale? It really exists?" *"My mother." *"Okay, I'll bring back your trident. You can count on me!" *"Hmm, let's see. South to Two Circles Pass... then, uh, north to... No, no, um, east... to, uh, hmm... My map. It's ruined. Now how am I gonna find my way to Atlantica?" *"Excuse me. You don't have to be scared of me. I won't hurt you." *"Hi. I'm Melody." *"Guys, I really have to get going, so if you could..." *"Guys..." *"Guys!" *"GUYS!! bickering duo finally stop Do either of you know how to get to Atlantica? I don't have much time." *"I have to get something that was stolen from a friend. them her tail If not... I'll turn back into a..." *"A human." *"You will?" *"I knew it! It's real! Atlantica." *"It's so beautiful." *"I'm Mel... Mel..." *"Come on. Follow me. That must be him. He looks sad. He doesn't look like a thief." *"Look! There it is!" *"My necklace!" *"All this time... Atlantica was never that far away from home." *"It used to be." *"It wasn't built to keep something out. angrily It was built to keep me in!" *"Come on. Let's go." *"No, wait! It's just..." *"But... But my friends..." *"Mom!?!" *"You're a mermaid?" *"All this time, and you never told me?" *"By fencing me in! You knew how much I loved the sea. Why did you keep the truth from me?" *away "To late, Mom!" *"Mom!" *"My... My grandfather?" *"You tricked me!" *"It's no use. It's too thick. Oh, Flounder. I've ruined everything." *"What's... What's happening? Oh, no! Oh!" *"Mom!" *"Stay back!" *"Grandfather, I think this belongs to you." the trident to King Triton, who catches it *"Dad?" *"I'm sorry, Mother." *"I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just hoped I'd be a better mermaid than a girl." *"Oh, Grandfather!" *"I have a better idea. Now we can all be together!" *"Come on in! There's plenty of water for everyone!" Category:The Little Mermaid Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Unofficial Disney Princess Quotes Category:Lines